


As The World Caves In

by spaides



Series: davekat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based off a song, End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaides/pseuds/spaides
Summary: based off of that one song its a quick read so just read itok so basically i didnt cry i think i want other people to cry so i made it that they were ahem in my story and yeah idk if its sad i dont think it is also this is in summary isnt it its supposed to be in notes oh well its staying here
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: davekat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643560
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE. THIS IS MY FANFICTION AND I KNOW IT SUCKS MONKEY FUCKING GRUB SWADDLING GLOBES BUT WHO GIVES A SHIT! IM PUBLISHING IT NOW. I HOPE S*IL NEVER READS THIS I'M CENSORING HER NAME FOR PRIVACY.

Half empty bottles lay around two men back to back. Their cheeks flushed a bright red as one lays his head back against the other’s shoulder, glaring up at the ceiling with a face torn of emotion. The room was dark as well as the world outside with the exception of the television blasting light onto the two males. Their old couch was lacerated, just like the rest of the things in the room. They had no reason to look after anything after all, because the countdown to hell was slowly ticking down, to the hell that no one could return from.  
He couldn’t help himself. After the news had been delivered to the doorstep, a breakdown occurred: rusty swords taken out of boxes and everything destroyed in a flat five minutes. You wouldn’t blame him though.  
The light from the television turned red and the human took a deep breath, shakingly arising from his spot on the floor. He mumbled out a few words under his breath and steadily made his way into the other room, before coming out with two black suits. One was thrown at the troll who was still sitting there motionless.  
“Come on,” the human sighed, stripping off his shirt only to replace it with a white, long sleeved button up. The jet black blazer was put on top.  
“I just don’t understand this shit, why?” A voice came to fill the silence. It was gruff but quiet, the raspiness hinting towards the troll’s emotions; sadness, disappointment, unlike the other who had completely shut out his own feelings and replaced them with a sort of numbness. “Tell me Dave. Why?”  
Dave shrugged and came up behind his lover, placing a hand on his shoulder. On his finger sat a ring, matching the ring the troll wore. It was nothing but a silver band. “Because they’re stupid. Come on Karkat, come on.” He repeated himself patting his shoulder.  
Karkat stood up, gripping the tuxedo to his chest. He looked down and wiped his eyes of red tears. By now, Dave was carefully pulling off Karkat’s shirt, motivating him to put the other set of clothing on. “Stupid’s not a good enough answer, dickhead,” Karkat spat through his feelings.  
Dave laughed softly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, running his thumb across his cheek. “It’ll do for now, just. Get ready.”  
His fiancé shook his head, eventually putting the blazer and shirt on. The clothes, they were the attire of a formal event which would only have been happening a week later, a week on this day. The human pulled his hand away and took his aviator sunglasses off, folding them up and hooking them on the collar of his shirt. He fiddled with the cuff of the jacket. “She did a good job didn’t she?” Dave asked through a forced smile.  
The other looked up with a look. “Of course she did good. Kanaya loves making wedding clothes, and on top of that we’re her friends. Why wouldn’t she put her all into this?” He started loud and clear, then finished quieter and quieter, tears pricking at his eyes again. Dave looked into his eyes with a frown. “Hey lets not… talk about that.”  
The television beeped. Karkat looked over at it. There was a man sitting at a desk, a phone held up to his ear. Maybe he was saying goodbye to his loved ones. A button was built into said desk. One minute. Sharp teeth bit into a bottom lip. A sob interrupted the melancholic tranquility. Dave had his head in his hands, kneading his palms into his squeezed shut eyes. He was crying. “I was looking forward to our dope ass wedding. I was going to invite Will Smith. D was mutual with him. You know? Movie business shit. You were going to be so, so happy…” He choked out. Out of stress and anger, Dave kicked the dirty floor. Another beep. Thirty seconds.  
Karkat stood. His mouth ajar. It was only closed by a frown. By now they were sober. The two had just been drinking the rest of their days away. The troll stepped forward, his own dark red tears spilling down his cheeks. He rested his hands on Dave’s waist, tugging him forward. “Shh..” He hushed him. Dave looked up and bit his lip. Beep. Twenty seconds. The dust of Texas was tinted red, lighting the room up red as it crowded at the window. He pulled Karkat’s head into his shoulder.  
Beep. Ten seconds.  
The man at the desk was speaking a few words, finger ghosting the top of the button. Dave and Karkat were now swaying gently in the middle of their wrecked living room. “I love you,” Karkat said, pressing a kiss to Dave’s lips.  
“I love you too,” Dave sniffled, gazing over Karkat with a sad smile. “I’ll see you soon.”  
Beep.  
Lungs tightened. Screams were heard. Karkat fell to the floor with Dave in his arms. “I’ll see you soon.” Karkat hissed out, taking in his last breath.


End file.
